


i can’t make you love me

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Han Jumin's Route, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: She stayed by his side for 11 days, but at the end of the party, she has to say goodbye.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	i can’t make you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Jumin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774780) by [cafedanslanuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit). 



> prompt: past lives / {goodbyes}
> 
> make sure you check out the work this was inspired by! please go support her and check out the amazing work she’s done!
> 
> enjoy!

The party hall finally became empty again as the last guest disappeared behind the grand double doors. She glanced around, trying to bolster the feeling of accomplishment that she knew she should’ve been brimming with. 

Yoosung was crying on the couch, and Zen was leaning over him with a hand on his shoulder. She’d quickly learned that he was an emotional drunk, but luckily Zen knew how to handle him. Jaehee looked completely exhausted, but there’d been hope for a vacation soon, which they’d both toasted to. V had left shortly after the auction of his photos, and Seven had disappeared to who-knows-where an hour before the party’s end. 

When her eyes finally found Jumin, the ache in her heart flared painfully. He was sitting alone with his drink, and his gaze was fixed on it like it was the most interesting thing in the room. And unlike everyone else, he was wide awake and attentive. She wondered if his sharp eyes would be able to see the way her shoulders sagged in her dress or the frown that weighed on her lips whenever her mind wandered. She felt the urge to hide from him, but she knew the moment he left her sight would be torture. 

The threat of the hacker had finally passed, and the party had been successful. Seven had told her a few hours before that she would be able to return to her own apartment in the morning. Her initial reaction was relief, but the thought of going home only reminded her of Jumin’s penthouse. 

The sigh that left her was uncontrollable, much like the intense longing she felt for the man in the blue suit sitting alone at the bar. 

She should have known better than to get her hopes up. She’d begun to help him untangle the threads inside himself, but he still needed time. Despite knowing that, she still felt her heart break a little more each time she remembered that night in his penthouse.

_“Jumin…” she breathed, running her hands over the duvet and ducking her head. “I think I’m in love with you.” Even though she was terrified, she couldn’t hold her feelings back any longer. She’d wished on every star that he felt the same way._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered, the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminating the discomfort that had shone through on his face. Deep in her heart, she’d known what his answer would be. But she’d still dared to hope._

_“I don’t feel the same way about you,” he said, chipping away another piece of her fragile heart as she buried the sorrow that threatened to overflow._

_She smiled, nodded, and declined his apology. He couldn’t help the way he felt, so there was no need to feel sorry._

_As he left her alone in his bed that night, she took the opportunity to cry. She could see how happy Jumin would be, but she wouldn’t be at his side to see it._

Her watery eyes were on the floor when a pair of shoes appeared there, pulling her attention back to the present moment. 

“Hey,” Seven spoke softly, pushing his hands further into the pockets of his slacks. She looked up at him, blinking quickly to push away any gathering tears.

“There you are,” she sighed, standing to meet him and smoothing out her dress. Seven breathed out a short, stiff laugh, shooting her a look that reflected what she imagined she would see if she looked in a mirror. 

“Doing alright after all of that?” he asked. She paused at his question, watching his lips press into a thin line. She chuckled and pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder, avoiding his inquisitive eyes. 

“Yeah,” she smiled, nodding to try and convince herself of her answer as well. “Tired, but alright,” she continued. He didn’t look like he believed her, but she would never admit otherwise. Maybe he could see how broken she felt through her eyes. 

“That’s good,” he spoke under his breath. His stare was drawn away briefly, and she shifted her weight to her left foot as he took a slow breath in. 

“Hey, uh,” Seven started, clearing his throat and taking his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. “Do you need a ride home?” he asked, making the gears in her tired head turn. Despite worrying about her return to Rika’s apartment that night and her own apartment the next morning, how she would be getting there was one detail she’d forgotten to agonize over. 

“Uh,” she drawled, drawing her eyebrows down in thought. “I’ll be okay. I’m gonna make sure everything gets cleaned up around here,” she smiled, expecting a similar expression in return. But he frowned slightly, tilting his head. 

“Are you sure? I know the address, so I could drop you off right there,” he reasoned, leaning closer to her. She kept smiling, shaking her head quickly. 

“That’s alright. Thanks, Seven,” she replied, seeing his frown deepen as he looked in Jumin’s direction. 

“No problem,” he said softly, returning his hands to his pockets and beginning to walk away. She watched him go, pushing a slow, shaky breath from her lips. Her heart was pounding at the very thought of just talking to Jumin, but she would never forgive herself if she were to miss the opportunity to talk to him before she left. 

She cautiously walked toward the bar where he sat twirling his glass of champagne. He seemed to be deep in thought, and it almost deterred her from disturbing him. 

“Hi,” she breathed out quietly, watching as his stormy eyes lifted from his drink to meet her stare. 

“Ah, MC,” he hummed deeply, making her heart flutter at the use of her name. She stood next to the barstool to his right, placing a manicured hand on it to steady herself. He turned his body towards her, returning her gaze and making her cheeks grow warm. She really wished that he didn’t have such a dizzying effect on her, but that was yet another thing she couldn’t help. 

“You must feel proud. The party was very successful for being planned in so little time,” he spoke. She smiled, glancing around at the ballroom once more.

“I do,” she said softly, turning back to him to find that his eyes had shifted back to the drink in his hand. “Thank you for all your help as well,” she spoke politely, watching him nod and quirk a small smile.

“I should thank you again as well. If not for your visit to my home, things would have gone much differently today.” His words made her stomach tighten, and when their eyes met once more, she was sure the pink of her cheeks was clearly visible to him. 

She thought about how mortified both Sarah and Glam were after Jumin’s speech, and the memory was almost amusing. But what delighted her most was knowing that Jumin wouldn’t have to live a life that his father had tried to force him into. Thinking about the change Jumin went through while Elizabeth was gone lifted her spirits slightly, but she couldn’t help the tearing of her heart when she thought about how she wouldn’t be at his side to see him keep growing. He didn’t want her there. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, her voice small and airy. Jumin cleared his throat, placing his glass down gently on the bar and standing from his seat. She watched as he straightened his suit vest and coat, hearing him breathe out with a sense of finality and determination. 

“I have dinner plans with my father soon, but allow me to have Driver Kim take you to the C&R building,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back as he gazed down at her. She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can just take a taxi,” she said, watching him shake his head in return.

“Nonsense. I insist,” he protested politely, making her lips turn up in a smile she failed to control. Others may have seen him as cold and callous, but she had learned how kind and thoughtful Jumin really was. 

She said goodbye to Zen and Yoosung as Jaehee chatted with Jumin about cleanup. He waited for her by the main doors, gesturing for her to leave first. 

The sun was setting when they made it outside, and the chill of evening was beginning to set in. She followed behind him quietly, grateful that she had a few extra moments with him. 

“Right here,” Jumin spoke up, gesturing to the familiar Mayback waiting at the curb. She nodded, watching him from the corner of her eye. They both stopped near the door, but as Jumin moved to open it for her, she took a sharp breath in.

“Before we go,” she said, biting down on the tip of her tongue when she realized she didn’t know what she wanted to say. Jumin watched her expectantly, his eyebrows lifting as his hand fell from the handle of the car door.

“Yes?” he prompted, making her glance away quickly. 

“I just, um,” she started, pushing her hair behind her ear nervously. “I wanted to thank you,” she said, nodding afterward and looking up at him. His lips twitched upward into a partial smile.

“There’s no need. I’m sure this car is much more comfortable than a taxi would be,” he said, glancing down at the car and making her mouth fall open slightly. “In addition, anything but the best leather seats could damage your dress,” he told her, briefly eyeing the gown she was wearing and making her chest tighten slightly. 

“Yes, I’m thankful for the ride,” she chuckled, gripping the clutch in her hand a little tighter. “But I wanted to thank you specifically for being so kind to me,” she clarified. He tilted his head as he gazed down at her, and she didn’t try to control the genuine smile she felt tugging at her lips at the thought of the last few days she’d spent with him. 

“Your hospitality was lovely, and you were so thoughtful even when you had so much going on,” she said, wondering if she’d imagined the way his eyes softened at her words. 

“It was my pleasure,” he replied warmly, making her heart jump in her chest excitedly. They gazed at each other for a moment longer than she’d expected, but she was searching his eyes for something, _anything_ , that signaled a sign of affection for her. She couldn’t help herself.

His lips parted to speak, but she panicked slightly, knowing he had a dinner to attend to soon. 

“Jumin, I…” she started, hesitating before she said more than she wanted to. One look up at him made her stomach flip, his eyes wide and expectant towards her. She took a deep breath and started again. 

“I truly care about your well-being. You deserve to be happy, and if I could help even a little bit, I’m glad,” she said quietly, her confidence fading as she spoke. 

He smiled, glancing down quickly before catching her eyes again. The peaceful expression on his face, compared to when she’d first arrived at his penthouse, let her know that she really had done something for him. It warmed her heart to know that he would be alright. That was all that mattered. 

“Thank you,” he spoke, his voice fading into a whisper. He quickly ducked his head, clearing his throat and opening the car door for her to get in. She smiled, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she carefully gathered her dress and got into the car. 

She turned to watch him place one foot inside the car, but his phone rang, making him pause and dig it out of his suit coat pocket. One glance at the screen made the tone of his voice shift and the expression on his face change completely. 

“I must take this call. Please be safe on your way back,” he spoke distractedly, accepting the call without another word and closing the car door as he stepped back onto the sidewalk. She blinked in surprise, exhaling shakily as her heart fell. 

Just like that, he was in another world, and she had no part of it. 

“Ready to go, miss?” Driver Kim asked from the front of the car. She flinched slightly, her eyes fixated on Jumin as he stood with his back to her just outside the door. 

After that night, when would she see him again? It wasn’t likely they would have another party so soon, and Jumin’s schedule was always full. Thinking about being separated from him for months or even _years_ made tears brim in her eyes. And when the thought of him finding a girlfriend or _wife_ by that time entered her mind, she held back a sob. 

He didn’t love her, and she couldn’t force him to. 

She nearly jumped when he turned towards her, glancing at the car in confusion. Their eyes met for a brief moment as a tear slipped onto her cheek, but then he looked away, beginning to walk back towards the building. 

She bit down on her bottom lip, shaking her head at how hard she’d fallen and how devastated it’d left her. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, pulling her eyes away from him. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> gah this one hurt me. thank you all for reading! every like, reblog, and comment means so so so much to me. i hope you have a wonderful day! <3
> 
> [my mysme tumblr](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) | [my paypal](https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US)


End file.
